Przebudzenie
by kociara81
Summary: Pewny splot wydarzeń, przerywa spokój panujący w imperium Jackrabbbitów


Chyba pierwszy fanfik do tego uniwersum napisany w języku polskim.

Zapraszam was do przeczytania, pierwszej części. Życzę miłego czytania.

**Alternatywna przyszłość Carrotus**

Jest zimna i ponura noc. W tle słychać tylko podmuch porywistego wiatru. Nad niebem góruje ogromny księżyc w pełni, który świeci jak wielki reflektor. Najwięcej jego światła pada na zamek w Carrotus, którego lata świetności dawno minęły. Niecodziennym faktem jest to, że powyższe ciało niebieskie świeci nieprzerwanie tylko i wyłącznie nad zamkiem oraz w najbliższym lesie. Dziwne, zbyt dziwne jak na Carrotus. W jednej z wież zamku znajduje się biblioteka. Niewiele można powiedzieć o wyglądzie pomieszczenia, gdyż tylko lampa wykonana z drobnego kryształku Megamany oświetla pokój, dając słabe światło, gdyż nie dociera tu księzycowa poświata. W tym miejscu siedzi na bujanym krześle średniego wzrostu galaktyczny żółw. Posiada on koronę bogato zdobioną brylantami oraz aksamitny królewski płaszcz. Nosi on duże owalne okulary, które są większe od jego głowy. Charakterystyczną cechą galaktycznych żółwi jest to, że posiadają zielone ciało i fioletową skorupę.

W pewnej chwili zjawiła się jeszcze inna postać z lampą: żółta jaszczurka z trzema jasnoniebieskimi poziomymi paskami na plecach. Wyciąga książkę z swej torby i podaje postaci na bujanym krześle. A okularnik z pewną nutką podekscytowania otwiera książkę i zaczyna czytać pierwszą stronę:

_"Gdzieś we wszechświecie_

_W galaktyce Andromenda,_

_Istniała sobie wspaniała planeta_

_O nazwie Carrotus_

_Mieszkały na niej galaktyczne zające_

_Które pod wodzą króla Jazza i królowej Ewy_

_Żyły w spokoju i harmonii._

_Lecz ten spokój zakłócił_

_Złowieszczy żółw Devan_… "

- Kto w ogóle pisze takie książki, ja się pytam?! To nawet nie przypomina eposu! I czemu mi to przyniosłeś?! - wściekł się okularnik.

- Panie, przecież innego tytułu znaleźć nie mogłem...

- Hmm... „Epopeja Carrotusiańska" - spogląda na tytuł książki. - Z dwojga złego lepsze by było „50 metod na pozbycie się pewnego zielonego zająca", a nie szmelc z poezji patriotycznej tych futrzastych istot, który mi przyniosłeś! - powiedział żółw, rzucając książką w jaszczura, który upadł na ziemię.

- Sss... ała! - złapał się za głowę jaszczur. - Przepraszam, ale... - zaczął z lekkim otępieniem, podnosząc się z ziemi.

- Żadnego, „ale"! I mów na mnie Królu Devanie! Nie widzisz tego, co ja?!

- Yyy... nie.

- A, zapominałem, że jaszczurki są kompletnymi idiotami! - machnął dłonią w geście zrezygnowania i wstał, aby zacząć swój monolog - Otóż, jestem bliski realizacji swego genialnego planu. Carrotus… ach Carrotus. Moja najukochańsza planeta. Ale czemu muszą zasiedlać ją te...

- Panie…

- Milcz, kiedy mówię! - wrzasnął Devan - Otwiera się teraz nowy rozdział w historii wszechświata! Już niedługo znikną na zawsze Galaktyczne Zające. A ja wreszcie będę mógł mieć władzę nad całym wszechświatem! Wtedy skończy się władza mięśni i militariów na rzecz umysłu!

-…chyba zapomniałeś o jednym małym szczególe, jakim jest Jazz i jego rodzeństwo.

- Nie martw się o to, przygotowałem dla nich sporo atrakcji. Ten świat jest jedną wielką pułapką, w której wszędzie czai się niebezpieczeństwo. Tylko jest jedno „ale". Został tylko jeden punkt w moim planie. Muszę ich sprowadzić z przeszłości. I przy okazji upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Ich „ja" z teraźniejszości też przy okazji ucierpi.

- To jest kompletne szaleństwo! - oburzył się towarzysz.

- A właśnie że to przejaw mego geniuszu! Gdy tylko tu się zjawią, będą patrzeć na własną zagładę! Powoli będą tracić to, co kochają najbardziej. Będzie to najcudowniejszy widok w moim życiu. Już zostały tylko dni i godziny do totalnej zagłady! - powiedział galaktyczny żółw z wielkim entuzjazmem.

- Ale jak chcesz to zrobić, miłościwy królu?

- Wow, cóż za rzadkość! - zdziwił się król Devan. - Trafiłem na inteligentną jaszczurkę! A myślałem, że wszystkie jesteście głupie. Otóż zwabię ich do mego starego teleportu. A do tego potrzebna jest mi przynęta. Wynagrodzę teraz twoją ciekawość. Otóż ty mi wyglądasz na wprost idealną przynętę.

- Panie, ja jestem jeszcze młody i mam żonę i dzieci!

- A wiesz, jak mnie to obchodzi?! Dla dobra mego planu warto poświęcić jedną jaszczurkę. A jak zepsujesz mój plan, to obiecuję, że ucierpi na tym także twoja rodzina!

- Panie, proszę, zlituj się! - powiedział z wielką rozpaczą w głosie.

- Niestety, ale to ja tu rządzę. Spójrz na mnie, a potem na siebie. Ja mam koronę, berło i płaszcz, a ty jesteś tylko marną jaszczurką. Ja właśnie jestem królem! A ty, jako poddany, nie możesz sprzeciwić się mojej woli. Marsz natychmiast do teleportu! - powiedział szyderczym tonem król

Dobrze przynajmniej, że skończył ten nudny monolog - powiedziała w myślach jaszczurka.

- A niech ci będzie… miłościwy królu. „Miłościwy król", ta jasne - szepnęła na odchodne, przedrzeźniając Devana.

Jaszczurka, zanim opuściła mury zamku, mocno fuknęła w stronę Devana. Zły geniusz zaczął aż zacierać ręce z radości. Wykonał kolejny ruch i wpuścił przynętę do teleportu. Już nie ma odwrotu. Czas zacząć nową grę.

**Teraźniejszość, Zamek w Carrotus, Sala tronowa**

Prawdopodobnie jedno z najpiękniejszych pomieszczeń w zamku. Po przejściu rutynowej kontroli przez strażników to pomieszczenie staje się łącznikiem miedzy prostym obywatelem, a władzą. Zaprasza tu się władców z odległych planet i galaktyk, aby omówić plany, które decydowały o sojuszu albo wojnie. Wedle relacji wielu osób, które miały zaszczyt przebywać w Sali Tronowej, zachwycało ich bogato zdobione wnętrze. Zadział ich najwyższej jakości marmur, który pod wpływem świateł z różnokolorowych witraży nadawał temu miejscu niesamowity klimat. Z dużymi wypiekami na policzkach opowiadali o licznych rzeźbach, jak na przykład o zającach trzymających miecze skierowane ku dołowi niedaleko platformy z tronami Króla i Królowej. Z pewnością musiał je wyrzeźbić dobry rzemieślnik, gdyż były one identyczne.

Lecz najbardziej zapierające dech wrażenie robiła na nich fontanna na cześć Obrońców Carrotus na środku Sali. Na jej czubku stoi figura, przedstawiająca cztery postaci w dumnej pozie, zdradzającej gotowość do walki. Na lewym końcu rzeźby znajduje się postać zajęczycy z krótkimi uszami i włosami splecionymi w kitkę, ubranej w strój sportowy i trzymającej jeden z rodzajów LFG. Druga postać jest zającem z długimi uszami i bandaną na głowie, która w dłoniach trzyma LFG-2000. Postać trzecia jest długowłosą zajęczycą z długimi uszami, prostą suknią oraz dużym dekoltem w kształcie litery V. W jej dłoni połyskuje miecz. Ostatnim elementem tego dzieła jest zając o krótkich uszach, z charakterystycznymi skarpetkami na nogach, językiem na wierzchu i uniesionym jeszcze innym modelem LFG w dłoni. Z lufy ich broni tryska woda. Nieraz matki, które były na audiencji, musiały pilnować swoje dzieci, gdyż lubią się one bawić w tej fontannie i robić zdjęcia z podobiznami rodziny królewskiej.

Typowego mieszkańca zastanawiał jednak pewien fakt: jakim sposobem Król i Królowa mogli tyle godzin usiedzieć na drewnianych tronach? Otóż Galaktyczne zające upodobały sobie łączenie klastycznych stylów z nowinkami technicznymi. Mimo że jest to tron rzeźbiony w drewnie, skrywał on wiele tajemnic. Gdy monarchowie mieli trochę czasu, by odetchnąć od pracy, uruchamiali ukrytą konsolkę i wpisywali komendę, pod wpływem której tron nagle zamieniał się w leżak, po czym włączali moduł masowania, gdyż od wielogodzinnego siedzenia bolały ich plecy. Za pomocą innych poleceń mogli wezwać na pomoc straże, dać znać kucharzowi, aby przygotował dla nich smaczny posiłek w Wielkiej Jadalni, albo też wywoływać wiele innych przydatnych funkcji, których sekretu nikt nie mógł zdradzić.

Akurat w tej chwili na tronach siedzi Jazz wraz z swoją małżonką Ewą. Księżniczka z nudów zaczęła się bawić kosmykami swoich długich rudych włosów. Jazz na swoim urządzeniu dotykowym, które grubością i kształtem przypomina kartkę A4, przegląda ściśle tajne raporty, które niedawno sporządzili królewscy informatorzy. Z boku następcom tronu przygląda się Królowa Długoucha. Jest to niebieska zajęczyca o, jak mówi jej imię, imponującej długości uszach oraz dość obfitych kształtach. Mimo siwych już włosów jest bardzo energiczną, surową i ambitną monarchinią. Nosi ona długą, aksamitną, czerwoną suknię o dużych rękawach obszytych białą koronką. Wedle byłego króla, Długouchego, ta suknia była zbyt śmiała, kazał więc zakryć zbyt mocno uwypuklone walory Królowej dwoma złotymi dyskami. Mimo że Jazza bardzo krępowała obecność jego teściowej, postanowił nawiązać jakiś dialog z swoją ukochaną.

- Kochanie, słyszałaś, że w Deserto tamtejsze galaktyczne zielone jaszczurki upiły się i wywołały czterodniowe zamieszki? I to z powodu tego, że się nie mogą pogodzić z śmiercią króla galaktycznych żółwi ś.p. Devana Shella? - powiedział Jazz monotonnym głosem.

- Z pewnością procenty za bardzo szkodzą im na mózg. Co zrobiła z nimi Carrutańska Ambasada? - zaciekawiła się księżniczka.

- Wydałem rozkaz skazując ich na spędzenie połowy życia w więzieniu za propagowanie zbrodniczych ideologii. Iii... - Lecz wypowiedź Jazza przerwała Królowa.

- Widzę, że się szybko uczysz. A co się dzieję w nowych koloniach Carrotus?

- Nadal miejscowa ludność przyzwyczaja się do zmian systemowych.

- Tylko nie zepsuj tego. Bo już czekają ciebie lepsze atrakcje niż wiszenie w celi, pamiętasz? - powiedziała złośliwym tonem Królowa.

- Dobrze, mamusiu - powiedział Jazz przełykając ślinę.

- Masz wyjątkowe szczęście, że na trzy dni pozwoliłam porządzić moim imperium. Ale mimo tego wciąż nie jestem pewna, czy nadajesz się na dobrego króla. Wciąż dręczy mnie fakt, że mnie OSZUKAŁEŚ! - Tu królowa ze spokojnego, choć surowego tonu przechodzi w krzyk. - Obiecałeś już raz, że pokonałeś Devana! Aż tu nagle na pierwszym ślubie zjawia się wspaniały gość, jakim był sługa tego obślizgłego żółwia!

- Mamo, nie rozpamiętuj przeszłości! Mamy już dość zmartwień i problemów na głowie. Devan to już przeszłość, zapomnij o tym.

- Jak to mam zapomnieć!? Ta bezsensowna wojna pochłonęła twego ojca, który próbował powstrzymać żółwie, które ciebie porwały. A wracając do poprzedniego wątku: wiesz, córusiu, jak ja nienawidzę krzywoprzysięstwa...

Jazz mając dosyć tej sytuacji postanowił się na chwilę oderwać. Wiedział, że nie może, od tak po prostu, się wymknąć. Jego uwagę zwróciły witraże, z których dobywały się radosne kolorowe promyki. Pierwszy z nich, pięciokątny, przedstawia zamek w pogodny dzień. Na drugim widać było parę rumaków, jasnej i ciemnej maści, które toczą ze sobą zażartą walkę. Wedle Carrotusowego Słownika Symboli oznaczają one walkę dobra ze złem. Następnym dziełem, na które trafił jego wzrok, jest godło Carrotus: niebiesko-czerwona tarcza, na której krzyżują się korzonki marchewek, ulubiony przysmak mieszkańców tej planety. Opasana jest wstęgą o barwie kości słoniowej i brzegu wyszywanym czerwoną obwódką. Tarczę zdobi korona.

Oczy Jazza są zafascynowane tą niezwykłą fontanną barw. Lecz podziwiane przerwało nagłe wtargnięcie Lori.

- Oj, wybaczcie, że wam przeszkodziłam. Jazz! Muszę z tobą pilnie pogadać na osobności – powiedziała Lori, lekko dysząc.

-... A może twój ukochany mocno wpłynął na Spaza i obydwaj kłamią, że zgładzili Devana... - kontynuowała swoje wywody Królowa.

- Coś się stało?! - zaniepokoił się Jazz, nie zwracając już uwagi na słowa Królowej.

- Tak, i to poważnego. Lepiej przejdźmy do mojego pokoju, aby mamusi za bardzo nie denerwować - odpowiedziała Lori ściszając głos przy ostatnich słowach i pchając Jazza w stronę drzwi.

- OK – odpowiedział Jazz Lori, machając jednocześnie powoli ręką na pożegnanie Ewie, mając przy tym minę mówiącą „Zabierzcie mnie stąd".

Ewa lekko pisnęła do zielonego zająca. Za plecami księżniczka zrobiła gest, oznaczający żeby się pospieszyli z wyjaśnieniami, gdyż jej intuicja podpowiadała jej, że Królowa może niedługo wpaść w furę, co miałoby opłakane skutki. Jazz i Lori wyszli z Sali Tronowej. Zostawili tam tylko księżniczkę i zaintrygowaną tą sytuacją Królową.

- Muszę tam do nich iść. Z pewnością znowu chcą ukryć fakt, że Żółwi Terroryści hasają sobie po mej planecie! - wrzasnęła Królowa, próbując się zerwać do biegu, ale powstrzymała ją Ewa.

- Mamo, nie zadręczaj siebie takimi myślami. – Księżniczka próbowała uspokoić matkę. - Z pewnością to tylko Spaz znowu narozrabiał. Sama wiesz, jaki on jest.

- Wszystko najlepiej zwalić na Spaza! Bo on nieogarnięty, biega jak szalony z swym jęzorem na wierzchu i ma nierówno pod sufitem. Z pewnością coś przed swą mamusią chowasz?

- Nie, ja nic o tym nie wiem. Mamo, przecież gdybym wiedziała, to bym tobie o tym powiedziała. - W tej chwili Ewa skrzyżowała palce, mając prawą rękę z plecami.

- Ej, co tak chowasz tą rękę! Dla dobra Carrotus powinnam wiedzieć, co się takiego stało, że książę musiał porzucić swe obowiązki!

- Nie powinnaś do nich iść. Zostań, tu proszę cię. – Księżniczka zaczęła z nerwów bawić się końcówkami swoich długich rudych włosów.

- A niby czemu mam im znowu zaufać?! Już raz podważyli mój autorytet!

- Jazz i jego rodzeństwo zrobili dla nas tyle wspaniałych rzeczy! - Ewa próbowała przekonać matkę. - Jazz mnie uratował, kiedy zostałam porwana przez Żółwich Terrorystów i za drugim razem też powstrzymali zagładę Galaktycznych Zajęcy. Na pewno gdyby Shell wrócił, to by nas kolejny raz uratowali.

- Czasem myślę, że Jackrabbitowie to oszuści. Umówili się z Devanem i co jakiś czas odrywają ten marny teatrzyk, kosztem nas wszystkich!

- Mamo, jak możesz! Jackrabbitowie... oni... nie są... do tego zdolni!

- A może tak! Widzę, że zakochana jesteś po uszy w Jazzie. Na tyle, abyś zlekceważyła mój rozkaz i pomogła im w ucieczce z więzienia!

- Mamo.. skąd wiesz? - powiedziała z trudem księżniczka. Do tej pory sądziła, że matka nic nie wie o pomocy jakiej udzieliła Jazzowi.

- Ściany zamku mają oczy i uszy, moja droga – wyjaśniła Królowa.

- Zrobiłam to dla dobra nas wszystkich. Dla dobra tej planety - usprawiedliwiła się jej córka. - Bo któż inny by nas uratował? Gdyby nie oni, to Shell by zmodyfikował czas, tak abyśmy stali się jego niewolnikami, a on sam z pogardą patrzyłby na nas z tych tronów! I najgorsze by było to, że nikt nie mógłby tego przerwać!

- To, że złamałaś prawo dla wyższego celu jakim jest nasza ojczyzna, nie usprawiedliwia w pełni faktu że to zrobiłaś!

- Nic tylko prawo i prawo – stwierdziła wtedy Ewa ku zdumieniu swojej matki. - Bez przerwy tylko zasłaniasz się prawem i krzyczysz, że je łamiemy. Już niedługo swym krzykiem wywołasz międzygalaktyczną katastrofę ekologiczną. Popełniłaś błąd, pogódź się z tym! Czasem trzeba złamać utarte schematy, by znaleźć rozwiązanie.

- Że niby ja popełniłam błąd?! Że niby ja się mylę, tak?! - zagrzmiała Królowa. - Że jestem złą monarchinią?! I w taki sposób mówi do mnie ma kochana córusia! Skoro jesteś mądrzejsza od swej matki, to może zdołasz ją przekonać o tym, że Jazz jest wart mojego królestwa?

- A pewnie, że zdołam! - księżniczka nie zamierzała ustąpić. - Otóż na samej powierzchni Tubelectric żyją Galaktyczne Szczury i...

- A co one mnie obchodzą?! - przerwała Królowa zniecierpliwiona. - Przecież one nie zagrażają mojemu królestwu. Nawet Jazz zawarł z nimi sojusz podczas próbnego tygodnia sprawowania władzy. Są one zazwyczaj bardzo nieufne dziwne, że się Jazzowi udało. Jakim cudem on to zrobił?!

- Pomagał on w obronie przed Żółwiami należącego do nich skromnego skrawka planety. Są mu za to niesamowicie wdzięczni.

- A skąd to niby wiesz?!

- Pewien pokój w statku Jazz1 cały był zapchany ogromnym stosem kamienni. Wzięłam tak dla zabawy podręczny skaner i wyszło że wszystkie te kamienie pochodzą z powierzchni Tubelectric.

- Nieźle, wiem że wedle tradycji tej rasy dawanie kamienni jest oznaką ogromnej wdzięczności. Więc co mi tutaj sugerujesz?!

- Że skoro poświęcał swój czas i być może nawet życie, by pomagać Szczurom, to czemu miałby zdradzać swoich własnych rodaków?

- Szczury nie są dla mnie wystarczającym argumentem! Oni są o jeden stopień cywilizacyjny niżej od nas! No i jakim cudem Devan pojawił się tutaj drugi raz?! Przecież wedle Jazza został unicestwiony za pierwszym razem! Jak ja mam niby nie wyczuwać tajnego spisku przeciwko nas wszystkim, skoro już raz nadużył mego zaufania!

- Mamo, sama wiesz, że byłam przecież przetrzymywana w bazach i kryjówkach Devana. Miałam wtedy okazję poznać jego dzieła. Była tam Maszyna Genomu. Widziałam, jak ta maszyna klonowała jego wojowników! Dlatego podczas ataku było ich tak strasznie dużo! Być może sklonował samego siebie, a sam z boku w kryjówce, której nie znamy, obserwuje nasze poczynania...

**Tymczasem w pokoju Lori**

Ściany pokoju są pomalowane na różowo. Na nich wisi pełno obrazów autorstwa Lori, przedstawiających krajobrazy Carrotus. Niedaleko okna znajduje się biurko z jasnego drewna zarzucone masą rożnych typów farb, pędzli, a na jego wolnej krawędzi stoi kubek z wodą i jedna niekończona praca, na która lubi jej właścicielka spoglądać by szukać natchnienia. Obok biurka znajdują się zwinięty dywanik do jogi i buty do joggingu, które już są lekko zniszczone po długim bieganiu po królewskich ogrodach i ich przyległościach. Przy dywaniku stoi łóżko z baldachimem z jasnoróżową pościelą.

Na łóżku siedzi Jazz i Lori.

- A więc, jak się domyślam, to Spaz znowu narozrabiał? Zjadł komuś drzwi i zniszczył dom? -Zielony zając patrzy podejrzliwym wzrokiem na Lori.

- Chyba żartujesz. Chyba nie myślisz, że traciłabym wasz cenny czas na takie bzdury?

- A więc co się stało?! – powiedział Jazz z narastającym niepokojem w głosie.

- Otóż byłam z Spazem nad jeziorem w Hopptego Village. Była akurat śliczna pogoda, więc postanowiłam namalować w tym czasie pejzaż. Spaz zaś pływał i nurkował w jeziorze, mocno przy tym chlapiąc. Gdybyś widział, jak on wtedy uroczo wyglądał... - Lori zarumieniła się mimowolnie, ale wzrok brata momentalnie przypomniał jej o powadze sytuacji. - Nagle znikąd wyskoczył jaszczur z helikopterem, a braciszek uznał go za szpiega Devana. Więc zaczął za nim pościg, a ja za Spazem, który strzelał do tej jaszczurki jak opętany. Ostatecznie dobiegliśmy do kanionu, a dokładniej do jaskini, gdzie było kiedyś przejście do Piekła. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale nie ten fakt mnie zdziwił. Był tam otwarty teleport, który może stworzyć tylko Maszyna Międzywymiarowa Devana! Spaz ślepo pobiegł za jaszczurką i wskoczył do teleportu. Biedny, wpadł w śmiertelną pułapkę! Musimy mu pomóc, zanim mu się coś stanie!

- A niech to! On sam nie da rady pokonać armii żółwi! - Lori poderwała się na równe nogi.

- Nie ma on takiego doświadczenia jak ja! - powiedział Jazz

Nagle ściany zamku zaczęły drżeć od krzyku Królowej „ Dlaczego to ty masz mieć rację?! Jak możesz mieć czelność się ze mną kłócić?! Jestem przecież doskonałą królową! Doskonałą królową, która się nie myli! To wszystko wina Jazzrabbitów! " który dobył się od strony Sali Tronowej. Rodzeństwo zerwało się natychmiast do ucieczki.

- I co my teraz mamy zrobić?! - powiedziała roztrzęsiona Lori.

- Niedobrze. Z pewnością królowa chce mieć nas na dywaniku, abyśmy potwierdzili słowa Ewy. Zajmij straże, ja udam się do zbrojowni, wezmę broń i udam się do kanionu. Gdy już ucieknę, to ty potem bez problemu do mnie dołączysz.

- To biegnij ratować Spaza, zanim będzie za późno! Mam nadzieję, że dam radę.

- Oby...

Jazz pobiegł do zbrojowni. Niedaleko pokoju żółtej zajęczycy szybko dał się słyszeć narastający stukot podkutych butów. Strażnicy mocno zapukali do drzwi. Lori zaprosiła ich do środka i zaproponowała, aby zostali modelami do jej nowego grupowego porteru ku chwale Carrotus. Strażnicy byli tak podekscytowani faktem, że ktoś chciałby ich uwiecznić na płótnie, że całkiem zapomnieli o rozkazach Królowej.

W międzyczasie Jazz uzbrojony po zęby udaje się do kanionu. Rzeczywiście, w tym miejscu jest teleport. Oczy zielonego zająca zrobiły się ogromne, a szczęka rozciągnęła się na niesamowitą długość ze zdziwienia. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się, zacisnął dłoń na uchwycie karabinu i skoczył z pewnym niepokojem w teleport. Nie wiedział, gdzie go zaprowadzi i jakie niebezpieczeństwa go spotkają. Ale ma nadzieję, że Spaz nadal żyje.


End file.
